


Broody

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 15





	Broody

Snow can’t quite remember the cause of her visit, probably another of Toad’s many complaints. She walks into the building, making a mental note to get this building up to standards.

She can hear shouting upstairs, though that doesn’t matter. She walks towards Toad’s apartment, and she can already hear him grumbling about something. She’s not entirely sure whether Toad is talking to himself, or someone else. He has a habit of doing the former.

She raises her hand to knock at the door, though it falls from its hinges before she can react. She looks into the apartment, and her attention is immediately caught by Bigby. He’s sat, facing away from her, on the step in the middle of the apartment.

She brings her attention down to the door, though she’s quickly taken by Bigby again. She can’t stop herself; it fills her with warmth to see him. He’s sitting with TJ, though she can’t hear what they’re talking about.

“Good day, Mr Toad,” Snow says, bringing the attention of everyone to her. Her eyes meet Bigby’s, he sends a small smile her way, before bringing his attention back to TJ. Toad begins to talk to Snow before she can say anything or hear what he’s saying to TJ.

Toad’s issue is something menial, Snow has gotten that much information. Something about the building falling apart around him and Snow can see that much. She makes the promise to him that she’ll be working with Bluebeard to make the necessary adjustments to the building, in order to make it liveable.

“And another thing, would you tell that damned Woodsman to get a control over his temper,” Toad says, sending a slight glare over to Bigby’s back.

“Scared my boy half to death, he did. Kid was inconsolable” He adds. Snow nods.

“What did the Woodsman do?” She asks. Though reluctant, Toad invites her into the apartment. She sits beside Bigby, listening to TJ telling him about some beetles. Reaching down, Snow squeezes Bigby’s hand. He sends a smile her way, though he doesn’t take his attention off of TJ.

Snow never thought she’d see this. TJ has never been too comfortable around Bigby, he’s always been scared. Yet here they are, sat side by side, and TJ looks quite content. Snow’s mind runs amok, thinking of herself and Bigby having children.

Images of Bigby fathering children fill Snow with a happiness that she can’t quite place. Countless scenarios are flying through her mind as Snow imagines a life where she and Bigby have children.

She shakes the thoughts away, bringing her attention back to Bigby and TJ, who are sitting beside her.

“TJ…” Snow says, squeezing Bigby’s hand again. He smiles slightly, looking down. Bigby is as smitten as Snow is.

“Could you tell me what happened with the Woodsman?” Snow asks, though she suspects that it’ll be difficult for him to be so open. Snow can remember the last time they had a situation like this, and how terrified TJ was back then. At least this time, Bigby seems to be comforting TJ somewhat.

The next half hour passes slowly, though eventually, they have enough information to leave. Snow is already making her way to the door, but Bigby stays back to talk to TJ for a few moments. Snow has a small smile on her face, she doesn’t even bother to hide it anymore. Toad notes this, he has a weird look on his face as he watches her. Snow smiles slightly, watching as Bigby turns to face her.

“You ready, Snow?” He asks. Snow nods and smiles, holding her hand out for Bigby as he walks towards her. Snow smiles and squeezes his hand as they begin walking out of the building, entirely aware of Toad’s eyes on them both.

That doesn’t matter though, they don’t care. Snow smiles slightly, pulling Bigby closer as they flag a cab.

“You’re good with kids” She states, climbing into the back with Bigby. He watches as she curls closer to him, a small smile on her face. She doesn’t hear a response from Bigby, though it doesn’t seem to matter anyway.

He’s taken aback by that. He’s never been great with kids.

“Oh, heh, thanks? I guess” Bigby responds. Snow smiles and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Bigby smiles and squeezes her in his arms, as the journey passes until they return to The Woodlands.

They make their way up to Bigby’s apartment, and Snow can’t help but think about Bigby raising children again. She saw how he cared for TJ, and how comfortable TJ was around him, in spite of everything that happened a few years back.  
For now though, they’re not in a position to think about having children of their own. Snow isn’t ready, and Bigby isn’t either. Turning to Bigby, Snow gives a small smile before pulling him close.  
Leaning up she kisses him deeply. Bigby’s hands slide to her waist as the kiss deepens, pulling her hips closer. Bigby parts the kiss first, though he presses a softer kiss to Snow’s forehead.

“I love you” He murmurs. Snow smiles, stroking her thumb over his jaw for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of the rough stubble under her fingertip. Bigby smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. A few moments pass in a comforting silence before Snow leads Bigby to the bedroom. She undresses, not missing the comment from Bigby before she climbs into bed. After a minute or so, Bigby climbs in beside her. His arm winds around her waist, pulling her close.

“I love you” Snow murmurs, reaching down to hold Bigby’s hand in her own. Bigby smiles, pressing a kiss to Snow’s cheek.

“You know I love you too” Bigby responds. Snow smiles, pulling the duvet tighter around them.

“So… what did The Woodsman do?” Snow asks, trailing her fingers over the peeling paint on the wall as she listens to Bigby repeating what TJ told him.


End file.
